Spider Titans: Awakening
by Spartan25
Summary: REBOOT OF FIRST ONE: Peter Parker is dead. And now he's alive, in a new world. But someone is pulling the strings on him, controlling him. What will happen to him? Will the titans give him a second chance? Broken and horrified, does he even have what if takes to be a hero again?
1. Chapter 1: Troubled mind

I really wanted to redo Story one. So I have given it a new name, a new plot, and a whole new back story. I HATED my first one. I know. Why would an author hate his own book? Well, I do! So, any ways enjoy!

"Would you?!" Peter screamed as he threw a flaming truck on Norman. The heat was killing him. Plus, he took his mask off when fighting the Ultimate Six, so there was no going back. He knew that if he survived, there would be too much stress on his family and him. He knew what he had to do.

"Do it!?" He screamed again. The flame licked his body. _I'm sorry Mary Jane. I'm sorry Aunt May. I'm sorry Gwen. _Peter thought as he lifted the truck once more and mashed it down onto The Green Goblin. "Quietly!" He cried. He stopped smashing the truck. Then a giant explosion sent Peter flying away on a yard, before dying.

_Jump City. After Season 5. _

Robin was out on the top of the T-Tower, thinking about how easily he had been deceived by the Living Brain. He needed a backup plan. In order to tell if any of the titans were turning on the team, or were being impersonated. He stared at the night sky, wishing for a sign. A comet entered the earth's atmosphere. Robin closed is eyes. "I wish I had an answer to my question."

Suddenly he realized that the comet was a little too close to the city. He raised his hand to block the scorching heat, then looked as the light slightly faded away from him. The comet had clipped a building and crashed some 12 miles away from the city. He turned to the door on the roof and went downstairs to round up the titans. It was 12 am so Beast Boy would be a cranky old geezer.

When the Titans got to the location of the comet. They saw a boy in a red and blue suit, holding his mask in his hand and throwing the other one in the air in frustration. "After saving tons of people's lives and defeating a lot of villains, THIS is how they repay me?! By burying me in a FARM?!"

"Who are you?" Robin asked the teen. The teen turned around and had a friendly expression on his face, before turning his head, clutching his neck. Cyborg walked over to him. "Yo man, you okay?"

Peter tried to regain his senses, with his blurry vision. He turned and saw the Green Goblin with a puzzled look on his face. Peter felt all the color drain from his face. "No." His barley whispered.

"What?" Norman asked. Peter punched him in the face, causing Norman to topple over. Peter looked at the people rushing to Norman. They all were Norman Osborn. "And you cloned yourself? Norman you are a major sicko." Peter threw his mask to the ground and lunged at the Normans.

The teen grabbed Beast Boy and punched him in the gut, then swept his legs. As he was in the air, Beast Boy found himself stuck in a white gooey substance. The teen had anger written all over his face. He threw Beast Boy into Starfire and Raven. Robin threw several birdarangs at him, but it was in vain as they all were dodged at incredible speed. Robin hoped to catch him off guard with a blow to the face with his staff, but the teen caught it with both hands and struggled with Robin for a while over control over the staff, till the teen sprayed the Robin in the face with his webbing. As Robin tried to pull it off of his face, he was knocked over by the teen. He looked over head and saw a helicopter heading toward the lights of Jump City. He fired a web and latched on the belly of the copter. Robin, trying to see through the webs cracks saw what happened. "Starfire, go and capture him!" Starfire did as she was ordered. She flew up and tried to capture the teen but shot a sharp web bullet at her arm, but it was countered by a starbolt. But, due to the stinger that hit her arm, the bolt was off balance it was heading for the tail of the of the helicopter. "NO!" Peter cried as he jumped in front of the bolt, knocking him down into the streets of the city. Starfire tied to follow, but another stinger hit her other arm, so she pulled back. Now she had to go back and help Raven bring her friends back to the city.

As the Teen Titans left, a figure walked out of the long tall hay fields and walked over the comet. Two gooey objects wiggled their way out of the out of the comet, only to be captured by two vials, being held by a man with fancy white hair.

Peter fell on a chimney, crashed into a truck and fell down onto the street. He groggily got up, but a car hit him and knocked him into an alley. And in the alley was a gang. "Yo man, you gotta pay a toll, or you won't be getting up." One of the thugs threatened. Peter forced himself to get up. He looked at the gang. There were 4 of them, each with a bandana wrapped around their mouth to hide their identity. "Honestly guys, I don't have any money to pay the toll. But I'll wash the dishes." Peter saw the eyebrows deepen into the gang's foreheads. 'Ah, well. Old classic way it is then." Peter sighed. He delivered a right hook to one's face, and kicked the other square in the chest. One charged him with a knife, but yanked the knife out of his hand and threw him into a trash can. The last one tried to shoot Peter, but he dodged it with his spider sense and with one giant spray of webbing, he was stuck on the wall. He struggled but was it was in vain. Peter walked up to him and noticed the mask. "Hmm." He said as he took it and tied it over his mouth and nose. "Thank you for playing '_Spider man vs stupid thugs._ Please play again." He said mockingly before firing a web at a building. He landed on a building and thought. _"Where am I?" _

Suddenly a little red Spider man with a trident popped onto his shoulder. "Duh." Peter was so scared that he jumped off the building and landed on a flag pole, then threw himself up there. "Who was that?"

"Duh. It's me. Your temptationish side." The red one said, after a blue one with wings popped on his other shoulder. "Put the facts together. Different people, you're in California, and you were in a farm. Hello? You're in a different universe man." The blue guy reasoned.

"Oh, I feel really stupid. Wait, am I imagining this?"

"Oh, no. We are very real. You were just too stupid to talk to us." Red said sarcastically.

"We are not real. You are very tired. Someone-"Both guys vanished in a cloud of red and blue as threw his head back and jumped of the building, not wanting to know what tried to behead him. It was actually Beast Boy as a fish. The reason he was flying was because Cyborg threw him at Spider man. And he crashed into the wall, breaking the glass.

It had been a week. Peter had fought petty thugs and was basically living in a small-run down building. It still had running water, but the place was terrible. When he tried to sit down on the couch, it crumbled into dust. Sometimes he would find a dollar and buy the only thing he could. A corn dog. Still, besides having bird-like boomerangs thrown at him, it was pretty nice. Suddenly the door was punched down. In walked a giant, a girl with wild pink hair and pale skin, and a tiny little baby with a Doc-Ock like backpack. After they walked in, a man with white hair, a golden breastplate and white robes. 'Hello. "He said. 'I am Brother Blood. These are my finest students. Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo."

"Really, Mammoth? I was going for Sampson or something."

"I thought the same thing." Gizmo said in his tiny voice.

Peter held his nose, mimicking Gizmo. "Thank you Doctor Tiny."

"Please, you can settle this on the battle floor. IF you want to join me."

'You're a thug and a criminal. NO."

"A thug? No my dear boy. We are heroes. The titans have been making the city believe that we are villains. I used to be a hero. Till the Teen titans came along and destroyed the peace I had made. And then Raven used her magic to wipe everybody's minds, while Cyborg and Robin erased any trace of us as heroes." Blood argued. "So, I made a school for people that have powers that regained the memoires that Raven erased. The school is called The H.I.V.E. My best students join these 3 to become the H.I.V.E Five. Of course, if you accept, you will have to take the regular classes, but you will have a spot on the team." Blood said. But as he spoke, his robotic and his powers were slowly filling his words into Peter's mind and bending his will. Bloods eyes glowed a blood red color and Peter's eyes changed from brown to red. His spider sense tried to warn him about it but it was in vain as he slowly heard himself say. "It's a deal." And Peter found him shaking hands with an evil vile man whom he thought was trying to be good.

_The Next Day…._

Cyborg had found a dart and was examining it as the team walked in. "Guys, I ran a scan on this and it's very rare. It a dart that cause the victim to see things. So, I think this guy is clean somewhat."

Robin was sitting on the couch, sulking. "I ran a scan on the DNA in his mask. He doesn't exist. At all."

"When we were fighting him, he had a puzzled mind. He was confused, but the dart could have turned the confusion into rage."

**WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!**

The alarm rang and the titans rushed to get to the trouble and stop whatever was going on.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. Please, post your reviews and don't forget to view my polls. Also, thanks to those who continually read my stories and post reviews. And if you read, but don't review, that alright. **

**Deadpool: No It isn't!**

**Deadpool? I deleted the story. You don't exist anymore. **

**Deadpool: Blah, blah- *whack***


	2. Chapter 2: One of us

** YESTERDAY **

_Peter had finished all his classes was pretty impressed with the H.I.V.E. The school really went into the 'hive' theme, as everything was black and yellow in hexagon shapes. Heck, even his bed was a hexagon. But he really needed to get a new costume. So he spent 2 hours drawing his new suit. He still wanted to use the classic look, but with different colors. He finally settled on one design. The red was replaced with a light weight armor in a shiny silver color. The blue was replaced with black. After acquiring the tools, his suits was complete. He decided to show it off at diner. _

_As he walked into the lunchroom, he was barraged by many 'ooh's and 'ah's. After he got his food, he sat down near the H.I.V.E Five. They were the elite. The best of the school. Yet they always were losing. As Peter sat down and took a bite of his sandwich, completely changed him on the inside. Mentally at least. Brother Blood made a drug that had Peter think that the H.I.V.E is good. And the Teen Titans are evil. But enough of the boring stuff, let's get back to the real story. "I want to join the H.I.V.E." he said. The three laughed at him. Gizmo spoke. "Nobody just joins the H.I.V.E. pipsqueak." _

"_Says the talking baby in green footie." Mammoth and Jinx laughed even harder. _

"_Even if you are going to join, you have to pass initiation." Gizmo sad, his face burning red. _

"_About a deal. If I beat you, I get to join the H.I.V.E. and skip initiation. If I loss…" Peter said, taking another bite of his sandwich. _

"_What?"_

"_You guys get to choose the punishment." The three of them turned away discussing the matter. Then Gizmo stuck out his hand. "It's a deal." _

_The whole school was at the fighting grounds. Either they loved Peter and came to care him on, or they just wanted to see him get squashed like a spider. The gong signaled the beginning of the fight. Peter let out a war cry as he raced toward his opponents. Gizmo fired a rocket at him, but he jumped over it and kept running. He dodged Gizmo's tendrils, then threw one into the ground. Mammoth threw at least a dozen punches at Peter, as he dodged some of them. The 11__th__ one nailed him in the gut, while the 12__th__ one knocked him. Peter got up and jumped onto a floating piece of land that was caused by Jinx. He grabbed it with a web, then threw it at Mammoth. Gizmo freed himself and fired a rocket, just when Peter threw Jinx into a wall and webbed her to it. Peter jumped, shot a web line- __KA-BAM!__ Another rocket hit him, this time frying our hero to a crisp. Wrong! The rocket did hit him, as he crashed into a wall. He had a black mark on the front of his suit and the lower part of his mask was gone. The H.I.V.E. laughed evilly as they walked to finish Peter off. Peter observed his surroundings. _

_Suddenly he leaped of the wall and drove both fists into Gizmo's and Jinx's face, before webbing them both to a wall. He grabbed mammoth by the golden straps on his chest, then finished him off by throwing him on to of Gizmo and Jinx. Brother Blood came down, via hover pad and raised his hand. "The winner is Spider man!" The crowd cheered as he smiled and realized he was a true H.I.V.E. member. _

**Now **

"Remind me again, why we're robbing a bank?" Peter asked as Gizmo tossed him a sack of money.

"Well, Brother Blood usually uses this a test to defeat the Titans. Also he needs it."

"Oh."

"We got incoming!" See-more yelled. Jinx opened her mouth, but Peter took control. "Mammoth take Beast Boy. If he turns into anything with horns, throw him. See-more, take on Cyborg, try shooting an electrical beam into his sonic cannon. Billy, take on Robin, Take his weapons and use them on him. Jinx, take Raven, and try using a mirror or something to reflect energy beams. I'll take Starfire. Gizmo, keep loading up the money."

See-more shot a long electrical beam into the long barrel of Cyborg. The cannon grew brighter. "Thanks for the power boost, Cyclops."

"Oh, really? Check your power readings."

Cyborg only a second to see that it was at 300%. Suddenly, kea-boom and Cyborg's arm blew up. Next was Mammoth. Beast Boy was a grizzly bear. Mammoth grabbed a paw and started punching Beast Boy with it, repeatedly asking, 'why are you punching yourself'. Billy's copies were using Robin's stolen weapons to beat the crap out of him. When Raven was evenly matched with Jinx, till Jinx gained the upper hand by exploding a fire hydrant, covering Raven in water, distracting her. Spider man leapt up into the air and web-zip Starfire into the ground. His web- zipped to the ground and almost delivered a crushing blow, but Starfire dodged it. She got up, but Robin was thrown at her. Spider man web barraged Robin, but Starfire flew at breakneck speed. She grabbed Spider man by his neck and flew up into the sky with him. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. "YOU WILL PAY!" She forehanded him, then threw him at the ground. Her eyes glistened with green energy as were her hands. She drew in all the energy she could and released it upon him. Everybody stopped, looking at the small black figure covering his face as the starcannon covered him. (I think I made that up) After Starfire gained her cool, she gasped after realizing what she did. She flew over to Spider man, hoping that he was alive. But a silver fist, met her orange face. She doubled over and was caught by Cyborg with his one other arm. "My turn." Spider man said. He rushed Starfire, kicked her into the air, then as she came done, he smashed her with a web hammer. Cyborg tried to fire another shot, but Peter pulled him to him, grabbing him by his neck. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm Spider man." Spider man said before knocking Cyborg out.

"C'mon, let's go!" Gizmo said. Everybody piled in to an S.W.A.T. truck that the H.I.V.E stole and they drove off. The press was about to bug the Teen Titans about their defeat, but Raven quickly made a portal to the T-Tower. When they got there was a man waiting for them. He had a red body suit with 2 D's crossing over each other. His head had two small horns and wielded two batons. "We need to talk." He said.

_H.I.V.E. Base. _

They whole team was celebrating. Everybody was happy, congratulating Peter on his success. Well, except for Jinx and Gizmo. Jinx was mad since she didn't take control of the team, and Gizmo was mad because he didn't do anything. Revenge was string deep in the baby's mind. This guy had to go. Suddenly he thought of a idea. Oh, this was perfect. Just the best way to get rid of him.

**So. Sorry it took so long. And if your wondering, ****The Master of Games return ****is on hold until this story is finished. And, please read vote on my poll. I'm glad that I did a reboot. This is gonna be a heck of a ride folks. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lifting the veil

"Care to explain why you're in our tower?" Robin asked, clearly pissed. He just got the whooping of his life and didn't want any more from this guy. The guy was creepy. Almost like Batman. "Well, first of all, you can stop panicking. I'm here to help you with Spider man."

"So you've met him before? How did you take him down? What tech?" Cyborg asked. The man glared. They could all they because his brow deepened. "No. I've worked with him before and-"

"So you've worked with him, but want to redeem yourself and tell us how to beat him?" Beast Boy asked, shaking gravel out of his green hair.

"No, I-"

"So you-"Robin began, but the man cut him off, clearly irritated. "Stop saying 'so you've' cause every time you do, you say the wrong thing! No those are all wrong. I'm from a different universe and-"Cyborg, Star fire, and Beast Boy started to laugh. "Quiet!" The man raged. He turned to Raven." You. You can read minds. Show them that I'm telling the truth." Raven hesitated, but Robin gave her a nod. She did and everybody's minds were filled with many things. They saw a fat man ruling the city of New York. They saw Spider man, but in the suit he had when they first saw him. Spider man was a hero, yet why was he attacking the Titan? Raven stopped showing everybody the man's mind. "So, who are you?" Beast Boy asked. The man smiled. "My name is Matt Murdock, but you can call me Daredevil." He walked over to the T.V., injecting a disc. "Spider man, this isn't what he would do willingly." He said as the disc played more images.

"So, he's under mind control?"

"Yeah, Brother Blood has-"

"How do you know his name?" Robin asked.

"I've been here for 3-4 months. So, Brother Blood has mind control, he also has had a special shipment of a kind of drug that messes up the mind. Nothing permanent can happen, except memories. It can alter everything you know."

"He still have to go to jail for his crime." Robin said. "Maybe, but he still has to go on trial. I will defend him."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. No way was this guy going to be free. He fought the Teen Titans and did damage to property of the city. The Teen Titans never did that. They never turned on each other, becoming evil to fight the other. Right?

**(A/N Sorry if you guys hate Daredevil coming. I was thinking about Taskmaster coming but, he couldn't do what Matt can.)**

"Alright!" Peter yelled happily. A lot had happened after he attacked the Titans. The team made him co-leader, he was improving the H.I.V.E.'s fighting style, and they had made a new course record. Now the whole team was practicing. Peter thought that since they had beaten the titans, the team would need to be able to fight every member of the Titans. Jinx was in the training room. Before, she would fight Raven. Magic vs Magic. But now, she was able to do magic vs animal, magic vs tech, magic vs alien, and magic vs bird boy. The team hadn't seen Gizmo since their victory. Mammoth and Jinx loved hanging around the guy. He was funny, smart, and a good partner. Everything had changed. Even Peter's mind was changing. Once Gizmo showed him a file about Blood's plan, but Blood increased his control over Peter and he forgot about it. Mammoth and Peter were watching Jinx train when Brother Blood called them to meet him for a special job. As they ran to Blood's office, Peter decided to get Gizmo. He knocked on his door. It opened and Gizmo had really upgraded himself. His tendrils were longer and his pack did an x over his chest. "Let's go." He said.

**Random Harbor **

"This is a long and big storage area." Peter said. Blood told them that the JCPD was bringing in a special device that connected with an orbital strike cannon. It was supposed to be sent directly to the Watchtower, but since the Justice league was off-world, Jump City decided to hold on to it. Oh, that was a huge mistake. And the best thing was, there was no guards! Silly PD! But it not that easy. They had a trap. If the package was removed, then the whole building would collapse. But Gizmo knew about this and placed explosives in the corner's to make the roof fall down even faster and the ground would give away. "Look, there it is." Jinx said racing over to it with a smile on her face. As soon as she and Mammoth picked it up, the explosives blew and the ground gave away. Mammoth and Jinx ran like they had tails and they were on fire. Spider man web puled the box to him and ran to the exit, but a pillar blocked fell right in front of it. He put the box aside and lifted the pillar up. He tossed it on his shoulders, shouting to his team "Go!" Everybody had passed but Gizmo, who as getting the box. "Come on Giz, let's go." One of his tendrils shot Peter in the leg with a plasma bolt. "Argh!" He cried out in pain. "It's such as shame to waste such good talent." Gizmo said walking to Peter. "I would really like you to stay and help me, but Blood has been a pain and is holding you back. So, now that you're going to die, let me tell you something." The pain was too much for Peter. He dropped on to his knees. "We aren't heroes. We are villains. And we are going to kill anyone who gets in our way."

"I'll stop you." Peter said, his voice shaky. He moved his hands closer to his head so that he could pop the top of his mask off. Gizmo laughed.

"Who's going to help you? The Titans? You attacked them remember." That one hit Peter like a rock. How could he not see that he was fighting on the wrong side? He let Uncle Ben down. He was no hero. **(A/N. I always listen to Pandora while typing these stories for you guys and one of my favorites came one. So, right now grab you phone, go to YouTube and start playing "End of An Era" by Zack Hemsey when you're reading this part. Might do more of these song things.) **

He didn't notice that he let his grip slip on the pillars. He didn't pay an attention to the falling debris around him. He was…lost. Everything he had done to be a hero was destroyed. He didn't notice a change in the darkness and an orange hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the rubble. He didn't feel a thing as he was tossed threw a black portal. He had lost everything that mattered most to him. Uncle Ben, Gwen, Eddie, Harry, Mary Jane. And now he had singed a death warrant to being a hero. As Robin cuffed him to a chair and walked away, he did notice one thing. A tear slid down his face. He was nothing. IN his anger he broke the cuffs and threw his chair at the wall. He looked at the glass wall. He saw himself, broken, beat and hurt. But then, that same kid turned into something great and powerful, he had lost something that was important to him and he fought back against the despair. He became a hero. And that's what Peter was going to do. Rise. And fight back. "I can help." He said.

Matt smiled. The Peter he knew was back. He walked in with Robin. "What did Blood want with the box?" Robin asked.

"He was going to use it to connect with a satellite that was an orbital strike. Then blow up the tower." Peter said looking down. But he then raised his head. "But I can help right my wrongs! I know where the base is. I can help you."

Robin scoffed, but Matt ignored it. "Where is this base?" HE asked.

"Deep underground. But I made a secret entrance to that so that I can slip in undetected."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Access to the outside world without Blood's permission is not allowed."

Robin was thinking this through. This would work perfectly! Peter was taking them into Blood's base. And Peter would go to jail. Killing two birds with one stone.

"Well, I'll get the team ready. When you're ready, we will follow you to the base." Robin said walking out.

Peter turned to Matt. "Will I have to go to jail for this?"

Matt just grinned. "Over my dead body."

"What do you mean 'No way'"?! Robin asked annoyed.

"Dude, Spidey's a cool guy. It wasn't his fault." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man. This guy is cool in my book." Cyborg said, making the finishing touches to him new arm.

"He improved the H.I.V.E. Fives fighting style." Robin argued.

"Perhaps this mean we must practice more." Starfire said quietly.

"Raven, are you really going to trust him?" Robin asked desperately.

"I admit that I won't trust him right away. It will take time to see if he is trust worthy." The goth said drily. Peter walked into the room. He had the same suit on, but he had the classic mask in his hand. "Let's do this." He said as he pulled the mask on.

**Aw, snap! Sorry this chapter took a while. School's coming to a end and we're getting lots of work. Also, I you know of any more song that are dramatic( but without lyric that would fit well in a fight, post it in the comments. Okay so, here are more things that I would like you guys to answer in the reviews. **

**What do you think Blood will do to Gizmo when he finds out that he 'killed' his best student?**

**What do you think Robin asked the team to do?**

**DO you like how I used the Spider armor?**

**Thanks for reading and vote on the polls and favorite and/or follow if you like this. The more fav/follows, the quicker I will try to update the story. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Charge!

_Thwip! _Peter swung from building to building leading the Titans and Daredevil to the secret H.I.V.E. base. Peter knew that the team was uneasy trusting him, but they still had respect for him. The most important thing that Peter was worried about was when he broke Uncle Ben's promise. He fought against the good guys and was used. And because of his actions he could cost the lives of many. He just hoped that when, and if, they won, that they would let him be on his own. He'd put the Spider man mantle down, and start a real life. Soon, they arrived at Peter's secret entrance. "Alright, after we get in, we'll take the West Hall and disarm the guards. Don't let any of them call Blood or ring the alarm. Because then, we got a heck of a fight coming."

"A big fight is what I want." Cyborg said quietly. Beast Boy just rolled his eyes.

Blood had just finished installing the package as the hum of the machine told him that he was successful. Two hooded members, with staffs in their hands, dragged a smoking Gizmo to Blood. "Now, what have we learned?" Blood asked. "Never disobey, * wheeze* you." Gizmo managed to say. The hooded members were ruthless. They had thrust their staff's into Gizmo until they felt he had finished his punishment. "Now, I want you to get your team ready. I expect that you will not fail." Blood lied. He knew that Gizmo would fail him, just like he always did. But when the titans came for Blood, all they would get would be the defeat they deserved. Then they would watched as he destroyed the Justice League. As Gizmo scampered off in a hurry, Blood went the control panel of the machine as one of the Hooded approached him. "Master, what are we to do?" He inquired.

"All of you are to engage the Titans while I prep the system. If they beat you, I have a surprise trap for them." Blood chuckled. The hooded one laughed.

"What is the trap, master?" He asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, Blood whipped his bionic hand around and it formed into a cannon barrel, like Cyborg's. Then shot the man in the face. The force of the cannon sent the man into a wall, smoke seething off his face. "It would never be a surprise if I told you." Blood said as he returned to run a system's check.

Robin led the team, taking directions from Peter. They arrived at the entrance to Blood's office. Two students guarded the door. Robin was about to throw a smoke bomb, but Daredevil threw a baton a one's kneecap, then flip kick his face, knocking him out. Raven slammed the other against the wall. The titans were on the sides of the door, preparing to break it down. "3, 2, 1." Robin said, as beast Boy and Peter broke it down. "Surrender Blood!" Robin shouted as he tossed a smoke grenade in the room. When the smoke cleared, they saw students ready to attack them. And leading them was the Mammoth. Everybody turned to Spidey. "Um, wrong room?" he said sheepishly. They team proceed to fight, but the fight went quickly with Spider man on the Titans side. After the fight died down, the room started to shift. Walls folded, pipes let out steam, and the floor gave away. The Man without fear lost his grip on his batons and was freefalling. Spider man fired a web line at the ceiling and another at Daredevil's chest. Starfire caught Robin, while Raven made a platform for Beast Boy and Cyborg to stand on. "Robin, I need your staff." Daredevil said. Robin grabbed his baton and tossed it to Daredevil. He grabbed it and clicked the button after feeling for it. It expanded. "Peter, get me closer to the wall, or a pipe." Peter felt the tension on the line attached to the ceiling was dwindling. "Aw, crap." He muttered as it snapped. But he used his momentum to land on a pipe, then pulled Daredevil up. Daredevil swung the staff on the pipe once, waiting for the vibrations to come back, then repeated the pattern. "Up, there" he said pointing to a wall "Is a door. The next shift will reveal it." Sooner said than done the door open and New York City's greatest defenders led the Teen titans.

"Sir!" Private Hive said, saluting to Blood.

"Speak." Blood said as the structure went under more changes.

"The Teen Titans are advancing to our position, Sir!" The solider said with a small hint of fear. He had seen Spider man in action and didn't really want to mess with him.

"Send all the students to fight the Teen Titans." Blood said casually. He knew that they wouldn't stop the titans, but they would be slowed. He needed more time until everything was ready. This building was in the ground for too long. It was time for the Justice League to die for their crime of ruining his life. He thought of the day when his whole life changed.

_Sebastian Blood was walking with two friends to meet his girlfriend at the mall. This was the same mall that they had met at 2 years ago. Today, he had mustered up all the courage he could muster and bought a ring. He had practiced and he was ready. Today, he would propose to his Samantha. When he saw her, he embraced her in a hug. Sebastian was about to pop the question, but an abrupt loud ring caused everyone to hold their heads in pain. Suddenly, 2 red and blue figures fell into the 15 feet away from Sebastian. The force of the blow sent a strong gust of wind, tossing Sebastian and his friends like lifeless dolls. _

_His vision was fuzzy. He felt blood trickle from his nose and over his check. As he got up, he noticed Samantha running towards him. The beast that the Justice league was fighting fired its heat breath in a solid condensed form at Wonder Woman. Using her silver gauntlets, she deflected the blast, but it was too late until she realized where she sent it. Sebastian hear his voice calling out Sam's name as she was hit, knocking her aside. She was dead. Enraged, he lunged at the beast and used his powers. He had mildly trained himself, but his complete rage made something new. A beast of red with sharp teeth and narrow serrated eyes, long claws, and red flames came from his eye sockets and his face was replaced with a burning skull. He smashed the beast's head into the ground then realized that it wasn't the beast. It was the Justice league. They brought the fight to Sebastian, claiming the love of his life. "You!" He said as he tackled Wonder Woman, but she kicked him off of her. "You all are responsible for this! You all are guilty, you and all the heroes!" Green Lantern, Flash and Superman pinned him down while Batman helped Wonder Woman to her feet. Blood glowed brighter until there was a flash of red light. To the Justice League, he blew up. But in reality, he teleported himself to Jump City. _

"You all will pay, all of you." Blood whispered as the room shifted and the base was revealed to the surface.

The Titans advanced forward into the lunch room, fighting their way through the army of students and robots. Spider man web up Private Hive, then threw him into 3 students. Private Hive got up and threw his shield at Peter who was busy with a robot, but Starfire, using her star bolts, destroyed the shield and ripped the robot in half. Cyborg punched Private Hive in the gut, as beast boy turned into a lion and tackled Private Hive and roared. Hive, terrified, fainted. "This way!" Spider man called. They all ran to the door and it closed. It was also pitch-black. All they could here was the hissing of steam. Then Spider man's spider sense kicked in. "It's a trap!" Spider man yelled as hooded members appeared with their staffs spinning with red energy. They attacked the titans without a word, not saying anything. Daredevil was able to take out two, using them against each other. He punched one in the face, but one came from behind and drilled his energy staff into Daredevil's back. Another room shift caused Daredevil's body to slip over the edge. "Matt!" Peter called, rushing to save his friend, but 2 blocked his path.

Robin was able to duel one of the many hooded members, but was over whelmed by the force of 5.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She knocked some aside, but 2 jumped into the air and brought her down, unconscious. Cyborg was overloaded when one stabbed him in his exposed chest, an injury he hadn't noticed until now. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and swept 3 aside, but a hooded member wiped his staff across the snout of the dino and the fossil reverted into back into his true form. Raven held up a shield, but the repetitive strike caused it to break and she fainted because the struggle to hold it up drained her energy. The Spider was left. Spider man web hammered 3 of them, but the shock caused the ground to crack. 10 charged him while the others dragged the body's out of the room into an elevator. Peter took 5 of them down, when the ground gave away due to the crack and another shift in the building. Peter feel with the hooded members, but something wrapped around his ankle and stopped his fall. The hooded members were not so lucky, and fell to their deaths. Spider man looked around him. He was in the air. Their was 4 thrusters on the sides. The base wasn't a cannon, it was a flying death ray, a real life Death Star! But who caught him? He looked up to see Daredevil, struggling to hold on to his baton and a staff drilled into the wall. "Peter. You have to go without me."

"What?! No way! We-"

"Listen to me."

"But-"

"Listen to me! You have to go on without me. My leg is broken. Keep going. Defeat Blood. The city; the world depends on it."

"I-"

"Go!"

Spider man reluctantly fired a web line to the hole he fell out of and climbed it up. He looked to were Daredevil was, but all that was there was the staff. He shot a web line to the staff and pulled it to himself and turned it on, bright red energy shining the dark room. 3 hooded members were there. Spider man drilled the staff through one, then clotheslined the other. The third one engaged him in a staff lock. Spider man threw both staffs in the air then punched him in the chest, his hand going through, then jumped into the air and threw one of the staffs into his head. It took a couple a seconds to realize what he had done. He slowly walked over to the body and took the hood off. The staff was drilled into a robotic face. Quickly Spider man checked the others, and they were the same; robots.

Robin awoke to a humming sound. He opened his eyes and tried to move, but couldn't move anything but his head. His left arm was diagonal with his right leg and his right arm the same with his left leg. His hands and feet were encased in big metal ovals. Robin looked around and his friends were in a similar state. Starfire's hand cuffs were bigger and when she tried to use her Starbolts, the cuffs redirected the power to her, causing her to scream. Cyborg's blue parts were a darker, grayish shade of blue. He was losing power. Soon he would be out of power. Beast Boy and Raven were in the same position as Starfire, whenever they tried to use their powers, they were shocked. A door opened and Brother Blood walked in, revealing his cyborg self. They red energy seemed to flow through him and a small black silo was on his back. His eyes glowed red as a long shudder, as long as the Titans were laid out and revealed a look at the sun rising in Jump City. The National Guard was firing missiles at the big circle shaped ball of doom. "It looks great, doesn't it?" Blood asked, standing in front of all the Titans. "All the chaos, it feels good. But how does it feel that you, or the Titans East, nor the Justice League will be able to stop it, or save you?"

"The Titans East will stop you! They did it once and they will do it again!" Beast Boy cried.

"That was only with Cyborg's help. I was almost able to destroy them if it wasn't for you." He said, giving Cyborg a dirty look.

"They'll still beat you." He replied.

"Don't count on it. The Justice League has been attacked by Sinestro. He is using an advanced Yellow Fear ring to drive them all mad. The Titans east got a transmission from them. They will be in the tower fighting the Justice League. And if they don't kill each other, then the cannon will!" Blood said as his eye showed holographic play through of his plan. "This cannon is filled with tons of explosives, C4, and kryptonite if the bombs don't kill Superman." Blood laughed evilly. "The turrets on this battle station will rip Jump City apart, while you watch at the destruction of the city you love."

"Spider man will stop you!" Starfire said with determination in her voice.

"No, he won't! He's dead!" Blood announced as his hologram switched to the video captured on security cameras, showing Spider man falling out of the station, into the ocean. Starfire's eyes glowed green as she tried to use her power, but was countered with electricity. "The cannon takes about one hour to warm up, so say your good byes!" Blood said laughing as he walked away.

Spider man kicked the metal door down as he destroyed 2 more guards. "Look out Blood," Spider man said as he walked through the hallway to the control center, "Here comes the Spider man!"

**Before you try to kill me, let me explain. I was planning to write all my stories over the summer, but my computer had to be downloaded with my school books and then when I got my computer back, it was trying to type the stories. SOOO, here is the plan. **

**The Stories I will finish first:**

**Spider Titans Awakening (Date: Hopefully before February 2015?)**

**Books that will be their chapters in (Finally!)**

**Chosen Justice**

**Spider Titans 2. ( Gotta change the stupid 1st chapter, man is that awful)**

**New Stories in 2015! (Yay!)**

**Jedi, Sith and Wizards. Brief Synthesis: The Jedi lost the Clone Wars. Anakin stands in the streets of Coruscant. Darth Malgus comes in ship with new missile, titled PROJECT GOLDDUST. The Missile sends out a bubble that engulfs Anakin, the Azure Angel, Malgus, and General Grievous. Now at Hogwarts and friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Anakin must help them in their war against Lord Voldemort. But what is up with Anakin's powers? The son of the light vs the son of the dark will collide. Takes place in the summer of book 5, before the Dementors. Release date: Spring or late Winter of 2015?**

**Well, that's a sneak peak at the upcoming, enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Spider's Wrath

A spider's wrath

Spider man walked through the hallway, scraping the staff we found along the wall, hoping to destroy anything of value in the ship. Two hood ones, deployed with energy rifles, fired at him, but using his spider sense, he dodged the rays of death and was able to destroy them. Spider man stopped and looked at the machine. Its lifeless look seemed to mock him, pushing him, reminding him that these weren't real and he didn't have the guts to do the real job. He kept telling himself, _With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility._ But with great power comes great enemies, which brings great loss. In a fit of anger, he whipped the staff at the head, knocking it off and sending it flying against the wall. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they gone?"

"I don't know?"

"Bee, your wing."

'What? Oh, crap."

Bumblebee's left wing was limped over and a hole was in it. When she got on the Watchtower with her team, the whole league was fighting each other. In the chaos, the team was separated. Más y Menos took off being chased by Flash, while Bumblebee and Aqualad tried to fight Green Lantern. It resulted in being stalked by Batman, who was stalking them in the dark corridors of the Watchtower. While fighting Green Lantern, Bumblebee was caught in a giant fist construct that crushed one of her wings. It would have crushed her whole body, but Martian Manhunter had passed through Green Lantern causing him to faint. Speedy wasn't with them. He had said something earlier about 2 weeks ago about needing to do a solo mission and wouldn't be back for a while. If Speedy was here, they might be faring better.

"Where are you?" A dark menacing voice said, as the two stopped talking and lose the train of thought.

"Come out wherever you are." Bumblebee looked around the corner quietly to where the voice was coming from, but saw nothing. Then turned around to see the Dark Knight looming over her, with his yellow eyes. But those yellow eye were met with a jet of water. Aqualad's eyes were bright yellow. And he was hit with a ray of yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin struggled in his bonds as Cyborg went into reserve power mode. Starfire and Beast Boy were passed out. Only Raven and he were awake.

"Robin?" Raven asked. He noticed that her voiced was filled with fear. Fear that he remembered from when Trigon attacked Earth. She was afraid.

"Do you think that… that everyone is going to die like Blood said? I mean this cannon has Kryptonite and the Titans east are aboard. Spider man and Daredevil fell into the ocean. Can we win?"

"What? No. Trust me Raven, we will survive." He lied. He was very afraid that this would become true and with every passing second, the fear turned into reality. It seemed like Spider man was their ace, but with him gone, it felt like they had lost. Suddenly an explosion ripped out in front of the window. Helicopters and jets were firing on the warship. But with the place where each missile hit, there was a ripple that died out. Some helicopter were shot down by turrets on the warship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spider man was fighting the H.I.V.E. Five. He jumped in the air, advoiding See-more's blast, but Jinx used her powers to cause the ceiling to fall on him. He popped out through the rubble as Jinx used her powers again to cause a pipe to burst, releasing a large amount of water on him. "Time to drown the spider!" She said as Billy and Gizmo leaped Peter, trying to hold him down.

"Honestly, that is really dry. You got to be a comedian, like me. In fact," Spider man said as he grabbed Billy's arm, twisted it and flipped him over his back. "I do lessons. 50 dollars an hour. However, my hours are almost full." One of Gizmo's tendrils turned into a canon and Peter dodged it, but it blew a hole in the wall. But there was no air force sucking them out. See-more took advantage to this a shot Spider man out of the hole. He fell 20 feet before it hitting an invisible wall. He started sliding down, but shot a web line and pulled himself up. Gizmo was firing at him as he was climbing up, but Spider man dodged every shot. He punched Gizmo, then grabbed the staff that was trapped under the rubble. He jumped out the hole and stuck to the surface of the warship around him. He charged his staff with electricity, then threw it at the puddle. The electrical shock was enough to knock everyone unconscious. Spider man then looked at the scenario around him. 'I've got to do something about that shield." He said. He went back inside and into a room nearby that had a terminal. "There!" The energy shield seemed to come from the bottom of the war ship. He jumped out of the hole and slid down to the bottom. Turrets picked up his presence and fired at him. He was able to dodge them, but one skimmed his arm and broke the armor on his left arm. Spider man jumped to the belly of the ship and observed the shield dispenser. It was a spire with 4 long blades. The Spire shot energy out and the blades did the same. The energy beams then came together and made a giant beam that made the shield. If he took out the shield, then the helicopter and jets could take out the war ship. Two turrets from the belly popped out and opened fire on Spider man. He leap and dodged them, landing on one of the blades.

"Hey! Over here!" Spider man called to the turret, hopping that whatever was running the turret system was very mad or upset. Both turrets unleashed a spray of bullets that no man could avoid. But Spider man was able to and the bullets ripped through the blade and into the spire. The whole thing blew up. Spider man tried running up the warship's sphere form but the explosion sent him higher into the air, going halfway up. As he groggily got up (still sticking to the surface) he immediately was met with an unexpected missile 10 feet away from him. It ripped a hole in the war ship. He did it! Now to find the Teen Titans. He noticed that there was a flat zone ahead on him, instead on it being rough and sticking out. He quickly advanced up, running and occasionally shooting a web and pulling it to giving him extra speed. He made it to the flat zone and discovered it was glass. And the Teen Titans were behind it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!" Blood said as the shield was shut down. He was sitting in his throne room, watching the whole battle in holographic form. **(A/N: Think Star Wars Episode 2!) ** In his rage, his hand turned into a cannon and blasted a Statue of the Titans tower. In another hologram. The war ship was taking damage. Things that were damaged were yellow, in need of repair, orange, and complete failure, red. He lost so much energy in this attack. Sinestro had contacted him and said that he left the battery in space, but close enough to keep the Justice League insane and everybody on it. He mentioned something about a guy named Kyle. This was too much. The cannon was almost ready. The cannon was taking longer than usual to get ready, due to the extensive measure of damage on the ship. He converted more energy to the cannon, having each thruster run on 25% energy out of 100. Then one thing dawned on him. He went over some camera footage and saw Spider man. He destroyed the shield. Blood raced to the room were the Titans were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a final punch, Spider man broke the glass and hopped in side, being careful not to cut himself with shards on the floor. Raven had fallen asleep and Cyborg was slowly returning to his normal color of blue. There was a terminal next to the Titans and he quickly released Beast Boy, but was caught off guard when Beast Boy fell onto him. "Hey, wake up." Spider man said. There was no response. He checked Beast Boy's pulse. It was still there, but getting slower. He raced over to Robin's terminal and released him. "Robin, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to shock Beast Boy and Starfire. I checked Beast Boy's pulse and its fading. I fear the same might be happening to Starfire."

Robin raced over to Starfire's terminal and let her free. He caught her and pulled out a small disc. He placed it on her chest and tapped the center of the disc. The disc made a sharp noise and shot off of Starfire's chest when she was revived. She started gasping, but then regained control and freed Raven and Robin did the same to Beast Boy. Spider man released Cyborg and fell to the ground as the body fell on him. "Ouch." He grunted as he shoved the body off of him, rolling it onto his chest. Robin opened Cyborg's wrist, where a series of sockets were. Robin took a metal conductor and put in on the open wrist and used the shock tool, but it didn't work. "Starfire, is your Starbolts a form of energy?" Spider man asked.

"Yes. But I do not see how this can help out friend." She replied, but Spider man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Cyborg. "Just make a small beam out of your starbolts and use it to charge Cyborg. It's the only quick way to save him!" Spider man shouted desperately.

"But what if it hurts my friend?" Starfire asked. Spider man remained silent. He realized there was a chance that it could kill Cyborg, but this was their quickest way to save him. Starfire then fired a Starbolt at Spider man, knocking him to the ground. "This is all just a trick into killing my friend!" Starfire cried as she leaped on top of him and started punching Spider man in the chest and face. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy looked on, thinking that this could be a trick and Spider man deserves the wrath of Starfire. "You are a sick monster, determined to kill everything! You know no love and take it! You are evil!" She cried, but Spider man never tried to stop any of her punches. "You would kill those you love!" Starfire said. The fighting stopped as one of Spider man's hands caught Starfire's, and through her off of him. His armor was cracked and pieces were missing on his chest and his visible skin had cuts and bruises. The spider symbol seemed to be slowly covered in the blood from his face and Starfire's knuckles. His mask revealed one of his eyes, his mouth, and large to small bits of hair coming out of the rips in his mask. He got up and spoke to Starfire as she got up. The way he spoke, it was a mixture of Trigon's rage and Slade's calmness whenever fighting the Teen Titans, but had a large hint of sadness and grief. "You think that I am a murderer? That I enjoy death? You're wrong. I try to stop it." He stopped to dodge one of Starfire's punches. She fired a Starbolt and Spider man dodged it, and without either on knowing it, it hit the charge spot for Cyborg. He got up in a fit of coughing and the other Titan's helped him out. "Death follows me like a plague! I try to save people, but when I save people, or stop a murder, it makes people mad. And those people try to kill me. When they can't, they find out who I am and kill the people I love. My girlfriend, the love of my life, died because of me! And then she came back but as a clone, but then fate took her away!" He stopped to catch his breath and noticed that Starfire had stopped attacking. "And then, my worst enemy, killed my best friend, his own son! So the next time you accuse me of enjoying death, or trying to bring it, remember what I have told you!" Spider man shouted. He looked around. To say that the Titans were shocked was an understatement. But there was no time to hand out the tissues or comfort anyone because the tension was broken by a slow metal clapping. "Such a sad story." Brother Blood said before he started shooting at the titans. The Titans were getting ready to attack him when a missile strike caused the building to shake. "Blood's radar screen popped up. "NO!" He cried out as more missiles started to rain down on the warship. "I hacked into your systems while I was in reserve mode and disabled your weapons on the warship. That's why my energy depleted quicker." Cyborg said.

"You will pay!" Blood cried. He and Cyborg fired a shot at each other at the same time. The Titans and Spider man were about to rush him. When the shots hit each other. It made a giant explosion. At the same time, missiles broke into the room. They blew holes into the wall, ripping the warship apart from the inside. The explosion knocked Robin, Raven and Spider man into a hole that sent them tumbling down into the vast machine. Cyborg and Starfire were pounding energy at Blood, but he returned the fire at a greater level and it sent them both out of the shattered window. Blood felt confident and has his eye display a hologram of his war ship. "A.I., locate the remaining Titans." He ordered. 3 red dots appeared at the center of the war ship; the core of the cannon and the power source of the ship. As he walked over to the hole, a giant green bear appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of his back. The bear smirked and gave out a roar, but was surprised when Blood's back revealed a cannon and knocked the bear off of him. The bear turned into bull and charged Blood, but he was prepared. He grabbed the bull by its horns, flipped it onto its back, and threw it out the window. A green eagle flew back up, but Blood punched it and it changed back into a unconscious Beast Boy. Blood picked him up by the foot and dragged him to the window and threw him out. Blood stood still for a second and noticed that he was heavily breathing. He looked at his chest. There was a large gash that ran from his shoulder to his torso. If he hadn't had himself turned into a cyborg, he would have died. If he was in this condition, what condition where Raven, Robin, and Spider man in? Grinning, he jumped down the hole, his arm in white noise cannon mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noise. Constant ringing. He could see clearly with no strands of red in his vison so he guessed that his mask was destroyed. He tried to get up and immediately went back down, his right hand clutching his right thigh. The explosion and the fall clearly wrecked his armor. He only had a gauntlet, his chest armor and a boot and a half. Everything else was the black covering or that was torn. There was a blue light. Spider man pushed himself up and was going to web his thigh when he found himself in a black bubble, floating over to Raven and Robin. Robin's mask was torn and he was using his staff as a crutch. Raven's cloak was shredded and her hood was gone. "Thanks." Spider man said as he dropped out of the bubble and winced. Raven heard him and was about to rush over to him, but he put his hand up, stopping her. "I'm fine." He said as he webbed his thigh. "Why did you do that?" Robin asked.

"Well the webbing pulls the wound together and puts pressure on it so-"

"Not that. Saving us. We treated you like crap, I was thinking of turning you in after this, but you saved us. Why?"

Spider man stared at Robin. He didn't like the fact that he was going to be betrayed after this, but he felt like he had to help this team. "I'll tell you as we deactivate this core." He said gesturing to the blue orb that shone the room. There were pipes coming out of the glass dome holding the power source in and a single control panel that looked like it operated the core. Robin hobbled over and started to work on doing something to the core. Then 4 red small flames came down, from the hole that they came down, and a red eye shone in the dark. As he stepped into the blue light, his hands changed to double barrel arm cannons. "I have been toying with you, letting you think you have a chance. No more. This time you die!" Blood cried out with fury as he fired at Spider man and Raven. Both doing their best in the current state dodged the shots. Spider man used his spider sense and Raven used her magic. Blood noticed that although Spider man was limping, he was doing well, while Raven was struggling to hold up the shield. Taking advantage of this, Blood focused all power on Raven. Walking slowly over to her, he fired everything he had and when he was close enough, he charged the shots up and fired. The force was too much for Raven and she was knocked back and lost black out. Blood heard a mighty roar behind him and turned around and was punched by Spider man, who looked like a mad man. Blood was knocked back and fell into the darkness. But he lunged at Spider man and he dodged it. The two dueled. Spider man went on the offensive and went a couple punches, but blood raised his arms up to block it. Spider man started to kick his arms, hoping to hurt Blood. After that, Blood went attacked. He threw punches and kicks at Spider man but he used his Spider-sense to dodge them. "You've never faced anyone like me." Spider man said as he webbed lined blood in the chest and pulled him towards himself, clotheslining him. The punch knocked the metal covering on Blood's face to fall off. While he was recovering, Spider man grabbed him grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards Robin, who whacked him across the face with his staff. Robin fell to the ground and Spider man got him up and tossed him over his back. "Where to boss?" He asked.

"I deactivated the core. This thing is harmless." The whole building shook, but Spider man stayed straight up. "Cyborg said that he got the ship and there's a guy called White Lantern here. He took out the yellow lantern battery that was-"

"Sorry, new to this universe, don't know what the heck that is."

Robin was about to respond when the wall in front of them was blown up. In-front of it was an orange ship that had Cyborg, Beast Boy. "Get in guys! This place is coming down!" Beast Boy yelled

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked as he hobbled onto the ship and got in his seat.

"She's helping destroy this thing. Spider man where you going dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven's still in there!" He said as he ran back into the room. The building took a drop and everything around him moved. He saw Raven's body falling in the air. With great grace, he leap through the air and caught Raven. Gravity pulled on everything and he landed on the ground with all the debris. Water started pouring in to the room and started to fill it very quickly. He quickly trudged over to the ship where Beast Boy was holding out his hand. "Grab on!" He yelled. Spider man leaped towards him with Raven in his arms. Suddenly a red whip wrapped around his ankle. Raven was violently threw from Spider man's arms and Beast Boy caught her. Spider man caught onto the side of the ship with his hands. Beast Boy and Spider man looked over to who had caught Spider man. It was Blood. His face was messed up and his robotic face plate was gone, showing the circuits. His left arm had no plating and was just the frame with wires. His right arm had a red beam coming out of his palm, the beam that was wrapped around Spider man's ankle. His legs had no plating on the shins and his right foot was showing the skeletal frame. Spider man kept pulling while Blood released lethal energy from the whip and pulled on his end. Spider man looked up and saw Beast Boy holding his hand out. "Grab on!"

"NO!"

"What?! Are you crazy man?!"

"Blood has to be stopped."

"But-"

"NO! I have to stop him. I have to make up for my mistake. Let me do this."

Not waiting for Beast Boy to respond, Spider man let go and used the momentum from Blood's pull to be catapulted at Blood. He threw a left hook and knocked Blood into the water. The whip let go from Spider man's wrist. Spider man web pulled himself to higher ground and surveyed the area below. His spider sense went off and Blood jumped out of the water and went to punch Spider man, but he missed and drilled his hand into the wall. In rage he gave a roar and brought his left hand around to backhand him, but missed again. Spider man web shot Blood in the face and Blood was blinded. This was his chance. He jumped on his opponent and unleashed a flurry of blows. A cold hand grabbed his wrist and threw Spider man into the water. Spider man tried to swim back up, but Blood dove into the water and pushed him down farther. He punched Spider man over and over. Spider man was losing breath. He punched Blood and swam to the top and quickly as possible. He reached the top, but there was only 10 inches of air left. The water was making that space of air even smaller. His spider sense went off and he dodge Blood. He saw a trio of tanks that floated up to the top. He swam over to them and discovered that they were oxygen tanks. He grabbed one and was pulled down into the murky water by Brother Blood. He struggled to get the oxygen tank to his mouth, but succeed. They reached the bottom of the floor. Blood noticed the mask and wrapped his hands around Spider man's neck, chocking him. Spider man started to panic. He pushed his hands and against Bloods face and his chest, trying to get him off. As his vison started to blur, he heard a noise. It sounded like metal being pierced by something. He black out and started to float with the oxygen mask still on him and the tank behind him. What our hero didn't know, is that Brother Blood was killed. And Spider man did it. During the fight, small sharp black blades, almost like daggers, popped out of his wrist. And since his hands were on Blood's face and chest, the daggers ripped through his head and chest, ending the vile man's life. A man dressed in red appeared in a complete scuba suit. He grabbed Spider man and started to swim up towards the surface. When he was close enough to the surface. He took the rest of Spider man's armor off, leaving him in the black jumpsuit. The mystery man pushed Peter Parker towards the surface and watched his body float over to a beach where a news cast was. They noticed the body and pulled it out of the water. The man, seeing that his job was finished, swam back under water to a submarine. Red eyes glowed through his mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His vison was cloudy and every time he saw things, he was never in the same place. He could faintly see figures in white. Then he could hear voices. Voices. Always the voices. And he could tell what the voices were talking about. Him. Then everything was black again.

Robin, Batman, and White Lantern were having a major argument. To Robin, this argument was bigger than when he and Batman had their last fight. That was when he left Batman and started out on his own.

"I need to talk to him. He hold the key to something very important." White Lantern said.

"He needs to go to Arkham Asylum. If everything Robin said is true, that's the least I can give to him after all that he has done." Batman said back.

"Batman, he's innocent. Blood was controlling him. And he even rescued us and fought Blood." Robin said.

"Batman, if he goes to Arkham, I won't be able to have a private conversation with him. Everything will be recorded and I can't have that."

"He's a hero Batman. You should know a hero when you see one."

Batman looked straight into Robin's eye. "I'll make him an identity and a fake history. But if he crosses the line, it's on you." With that he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter? Can you hear me?" Peter opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. To his left was a tray with letters and chocolates, and to his right was an IV bag. In front of him was a man in a white jump suit and a white mask.

"Yes."

"My name is White Lantern, but you can call me Kyle. I've got some questions."

"Go ahead. Doctors keep asking me questions."

"I know where you came from."

With that Peter Parker rose up and Kyle put a large white bubble around them and the room. "A while ago, I went through the universal barrier. I saw your world. While I wasn't gone for too long in my world, I saw Magneto flood the earth. I saw your fight Green Goblin and both of you died. When I left your universe, I was severely weakened and was ill for 3 days. Then your friend Daredevil showed up. Then, a year later. You show up. I think that you and Daredevil were brought back to life when I switched universes and were placed here. Now there is one thing I'm worried about. Did you ever see Norman Osborn?"

"When Blood messed with my mind, I saw the Teen Titans look like Osborn. But I never really saw the real one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

White Lantern closed the bubble around them and looked at Peter. "Will you continue?"

"With what?"

"You know."

"Oh. I don't know."

"I hope you do. Cause there's a spot for you if you do." Kyle handed Peter a yellow envelope. It had a big yellow T as a seal. Peter opened the envelope and read the letter. It was from the Teen Titans. Each had signed their name and in the middle, Robin had written: _You're invited to join the Teen Titans!_ Peter wasn't really sure that Robin had written it, but it was a nice letter none the less. But Peter was torn. Did he really want to go back into the superhero business? He had died and felt that he had enough, and he really screwed up when he first got here. "Well, I've made up my mind." Peter said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titan's tower was gorgeous. Peter was awestruck by what was inside of the tower. There was a gym, a training room, a lab, and everything else that he could imagine. Everything was big. Peter could fit maybe twenty copies of his old house in to make the frame of the Titans Tower. To the Titans, it was everyday life that they lived in a castle, but to Peter, it was something new. The Titans had just finished the tour and now Cyborg wanted to ask Peter some questions. "So I need to make a room for you, cause you'll be living here, right?"

"Yeah." Peter replied, still staring at the big T.V.

"So, I want the room to fit your personality, so I just need to ask you some questions."

"You'll want to take a seat." Raven said dryly as she walked by, her hood covering most of her face. Cyborg gave her a look. "Hey, I don't take a lot of time with this!"

The next hour was with questions like 'What's your favorite color?', and 'What are your favorite pastimes?' When Cyborg was done, he told Peter that it would take about 3 to 4 hours to finish, since they had empty rooms. And it was about 9:00pm. Cyborg gave Peter the option of sleeping in his room, but Peter declined and said that he would sleep in the living room. It was about 10:30 and Peter woke up, his dream still lingering in his mind. He got up and rushed over to the kitchen. There was a note pad and a pencil. Quickly he grabbed them both and started to draw on it, his mind racing with ideas. At 11:30 he had decided on one of the designs. He remembered during the tour that there was a room that repaired their suits and could also create suits. He downloaded his design into the machine and later he received his suit.

**Next Day **

The Titans woke up (minus Cyborg, he was up all night) in the morning. It was Friday and the Titans felt like they really deserved a rest. Luckily, nothing popped up on the radar, so they might get some peace for a day. But something was unusual, there was a smell in the house. And it was a good smell. Starfire's voice rang through the hallways. "Friends! You must come to the kitchen. The breakfast has been served!" Beast Boy let out a groan. "Why do we let her cook?" He asked Raven as they walked to the kitchen. "I don't really care. When she does cook, I add it to your plate, then grab cercal." She said dryly. "Hey!" Beast Boy cried out when he realized what she said.

When they got to the living room, they saw something that they never thought they would see. Robin and Cyborg eating Starfire's food! "Hey guys!" Cyborg yelled, his mouth still full of pancakes. "Come on! You're missing out one the food!" Robin said. Beast Boy and Raven rushed over (maybe the first time Raven ever ran in excitement) Beast Boy grabbed a pancake and took a bite, unsure if Cyborg was malfunctioning because of being up for a long time. He took a bite and felt like he was in heaven. He grabbed as many as one hand can hold and started to stuff his face with them. "Hey Beast, slow down! I can't cook as fast as you eat!" Peter said, laughing. Beast Boy looked over to him, jaw dropped. "Dude! You can cook!" Beast Boy said with excitement.

"Yup." Peter said as he finished cooking and put everything away. Then Beast Boy noticed his suit. "Dude! That's amazing! The new suit!" He exclaimed. His suit had went under some major changes. His mask had the classic white lens, but the head was in black. It had the same pattern as the previous mask, but the lines were now black. The mask was also hanging like a hoodie on his back. On his back was a big light blue spider. Two tendrils went over his shoulders, another pair went under his arms and went to his ribs. The third pair went over his stomach and the final pair went half way down his thighs. His arms and shins had the same line pattern as the mask. "I think it's pretty sick." Peter said has he viewed himself again. Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin grabbed his communicator. "It's Plasmus!" He said as he raced out of the room, the other Titans following him. Peter just sighed and pulled his mask over his head. "Always happens on a break day." He said as he followed them.

**Yay! I finally finished this story! I know that I haven't been able to update as often as I wanted but schools been rough and I've been finding it hard to find time to write all of this. I'm hoping to make a new first chapter for the sequel, then do a couple chapters for Chosen Justice. Thanks to all of you that commented and favorited and followed. It means a lot to me that you like these stories. The more comments and followers I get, the sooner new chapters and books will be released. Thanks guys! See you soon! And if you didn't know what suit I was describing, it was the Secret Wars one. The one that Nick Fury gave him.**


End file.
